


Oh, Pretty Baby

by Kairousels



Series: Trick or Treat: Countdown to Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rimming, Shibari, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Chanyeol has a rough day at work and Jongin wants to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Trick or Treat: Countdown to Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Oh, Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of sEXOctober! I missed a few days so here's day 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 djbfjfnf

Jongin, like everyone else in the world, hasn’t had much luck in love. 

Well, technically speaking, he has. He’s had plenty of confessions from both boys and girls alike. There was one problem, though.

They never lasted longer than six months, and it always seems to be around the point in the relationship where they decide to start having sex. It’s not that Jongin is bad in bed- quite the contrary actually- but it’s more that his partners grew tired of trying to keep up with him.

Jongin has always had a high sex drive and because of that, a lot of his partners grow exhausted of him rather quickly. He’s always tried to be the best boyfriend he could be: gifting flowers every so often, spoiling his lovers with countless dates, even dropping everything he’s doing the moment his partner needs him. He never pushes his lovers to have sex with him, but for some reason, it never works out.

He never holds it against them, though. Sure he gets disappointed and feels guilty, but he never blames the other person for not being able to stay with him. He used to mope about it a lot, and his senior year was a bit sad and depressing, but he struck gold when he got a job at a nearby apartment complex as an assistant for the front desk.

The pay was average and he never really had anything to do besides file the occasional noise complaint or put in the typical work order when one of the tenants broke something, but he  _ did _ get to see the pretty boy from apartment 304 pass by every morning.

Turns out pretty boy’s name is Park Chanyeol, and he just so happens to be the missing piece to Jongin’s puzzle.

It didn’t take Jongin long to catch the other man’s attention, flashing him that charming smile of his whenever he could. Jongin thought it would be a challenge since he didn’t know Chanyeol from a hole in the wall, but then they started having small talk when Chanyeol was waiting for his coworker to come to pick him up. Small talk led to coffee and coffee led to lunch. Lunch to dinner and well, you get the picture.

They took their time to get to know each other. Chanyeol admitted on their first date that his previous relationship was a pretty messy breakup and that he wasn’t sure if he was even ready to get back into the dating scene, and Jongin respected that. They became best friends before lovers, and Jongin fell for Chanyeol entirely too fast. Luckily, the feeling was mutual despite Chanyeol having such conflicting feelings at first.

Still, there was an elephant in the room that Jongin was still skittish about addressing. One night after drinking entirely too much at a club together, Jongin spilled everything. They had only had sex a few times before that, so it wasn’t too overwhelming to Chanyeol, but Jongin couldn’t help but mope as he told him about his insecurities.

That he liked sex  _ a lot _ and how he’s always driven his lovers away because of it.

That he’s scared to get serious with someone because he’s afraid they’ll think he’s a freak if they find out just what he’s into, and what he does in the comfort of his own home.

Apparently, Chanyeol is a blessing sent from the Gods because all he did was giggle and pat Jongin’s cheek, saying something like “ _ where have you been all my life _ ” which in Jongin’s tipsy state made him cry like a baby. They woke up the next morning and had a serious talk about it and much to Jongin’s relief, Chanyeol wasn’t going anywhere.

A year later and the two decided to move in together. Jongin graduated from college and found a job as an engineer at a big name company. Meanwhile, Chanyeol, who’s only a couple years older than him, worked hard enough to move up in his company so they both pulled together enough money to rent their own apartment in a decent area. 

Unfortunately, these days they don’t have as many down days together where they can fool around. Poor Chanyeol works long, hard hours at his office, and it’s days like today that Jongin finds himself missing his boyfriend’s presence. 

Jongin’s in the middle of cleaning the dishes when he gets a text from Chanyeol. He finishes scrubbing the plate before rinsing it and putting it on the drying rack. He wipes his hands and leans on the counter as he reaches for his phone.

_ From: Chanyeol _

_ :( _

Jongin frowns at the little emoji, concern growing in his heart. 

Chanyeol’s boss has been giving him a lot of shit lately, and it’s been really getting to him since he works so hard every day, but apparently, that’s not good enough. Jongin does his best to cheer him on and show him just how proud he is of him, but sometimes Chanyeol can’t help but to just mope around and debate about quitting. All Jongin can really do is be a shoulder to cry on and give him advice.

_ To: Chanyeol _

_ need me to come kick his ass? :( _

Chanyeol immediately responds with a heart and a “ _ yes please. _ ”. Jongin snorts, trying to make small talk to try to cheer him up. He only has a few more hours until he gets off work, but he is sure Chanyeol is wishing he could just leave already and come home for the weekend.

_ To: Chanyeol _

_ anything I can do for you when you come home? I can run to the store and get us some ice cream. _

Jongin sighs, looking around the kitchen and trying to figure out what he can make his boyfriend for dinner to put a smile back on his face. 

_ From: Chanyeol _

_ I just need you... _

Jongin bites his lip, staring at the message for a few moments before tapping away at the keyboard.

_ To: Chanyeol _

_ Need some comforting tonight, baby?  _

If there is one thing Jongin absolutely adores, it’s making love to Chanyeol. Especially when he’s in dire need of it. He loves being able to make his boyfriend feel comfortable in his own skin again, making him realize just how truly special he is. 

_ From Chanyeol: _

_ Actually, I was hoping to release some steam tonight if that’s okay with you _

Jongin’s stomach flips in excitement, a grin automatically spreading to his lips.

No matter how many times Chanyeol dominates Jongin, the younger man never fails to get a rush of excitement beforehand. Even now, he can feel his hands starting to tremble at the thought of Chanyeol’s hands all over him. He can barely text his boyfriend back without making one or two spelling errors.

_ To Chanyeol: _

_ I’ll have a surprise waiting for you then ;) _

He whoops in glee when Chanyeol responds back with a few hearts, twirling around a couple of times. He’s been in need of getting a little roughed up lately if he’s being honest with himself. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything other than lovemaking, which of course, Jongin loves dearly but he has other needs too.

Jongin puts his phone down, finishing wiping down the counter with a disinfectant wipe. He bites his lip as he thinks to Chanyeol’s surprise, way too eager to feel the pastel ropes against his skin.

~

  
  


Jongin hears Chanyeol coming through the front door, making him gasp and finish his final touch on his surprise before diving for his baggy yellow sweater at the edge of the bed. He puts it on, stumbling out of the room on shaky legs and picking at the edges of his little blue, high waisted shorts. His sweater almost covers his shorts, which is a bit of a blessing considering Jongin has already gotten himself hot and bothered. His erection is straining against the shorts and he has to resist the urge to moan as he slides into the living room.

He beams up at his boyfriend, bringing him in a tight back hug when the other man puts his bag down. Chanyeol laughs and cranes his neck to the side to kiss Jongin’s cheek when he rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey, Yeol.” Jongin squeezes him one last time before letting go, letting the other man turn around and see him fully. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?

Chanyeol chuckles and Jongin can see how tense he is from work, but he’s glad his boyfriend seems more relaxed now that he’s home. “I could say the same for you. You look adorable.”

Jongin bites his lip, cheeks already a little flushed from preparing himself earlier but he can’t help to feel all warm and fuzzy when Chanyeol gives him little compliments like this. “I felt like dressing pretty for you.”

Chanyeol smiles softly, running his hand through Jongin’s hair, careful of the little pink barrette holding back a couple of strands of hair. He nearly forgot he put it there when he found it on the kitchen floor earlier, him having put it in his hair so he wouldn’t lose it. Chanyeol seems to adore it, though, so he supposes he’ll just leave it in. “Well aren’t I just the luckiest man in the world?”

Taking his hand, Jongin giggles quietly and brings Chanyeol into the living room. “I cleaned all day so we can do whatever we want this weekend.”

“I see that,” Chanyeol says, sounding proud. “Whatever we want, hm?”

Jongin tilts his head, eyes sparkling as he just stares. Their silence is charged in an instant, and Jongin feels like whining when his cock aches in interest, but he can’t yet. They both love this game of seeing who can break first. 

Chanyeol leans in and pecks Jongin’s lips, eyes dark and watching his expression carefully. Jongin can’t help but to already be weak in the knees, already in a headspace that just screams to submit. All it takes is for Chanyeol to reach out and cup his cheek for Jongin to finally sink to his knees in front of his boyfriend’s legs. 

He looks up, expression brightening when he sees just how much Chanyeol towers over him when he’s in this position. He’s even wearing his spectacles too, which only seems to succeed in turning Jongin on even more.

He absolutely loves it when his boyfriend wears his glasses. Chanyeol, however, prefers to take them off once they actually start fucking, but Jongin figures he’ll take them off later. He knows Chanyeol wants to be able to fully see this part. He’s always enjoyed watching Jongin’s plush lips wrapped around his cock. 

Chanyeol presses his thumb under Jongin’s chin, tilting his head and watching how his sandy brown hair falls away from his face from the movements. His words are soft when he speaks, barely above a whisper, but Jongin can hear the authority in it loud and clear.

“Are you going to be a good boy tonight?”

Jongin’s eyelashes flutter prettily, cheeks dusted a faint pink and his lips parted. “Do you want me to be, Sir?”

His boyfriend tuts his tongue, letting his hand stroke Jongin’s cheek before sliding it back to rest on his nape. He brings him closer, grip tight but loose enough for him to play with the little hairs there. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Releasing a soft exhale, Jongin leans forward to nuzzle Chanyeol’s dress pants. They’re soft against his face and he can’t help but relax against the other man when he cards his other hand through Jongin’s hair. He scratches lightly, and Jongin practically purrs, hands trailing up his boyfriend’s clothed thighs and up to his belt. He unbuckles it, the small little metal ‘ _ cling _ ’s exciting him to his very core. They had sex just yesterday, but Jongin feels like he’s been starved for months. 

Once he unbuttons his boyfriend’s pants, Jongin lets them drop noisily to the ground, bracing his hands on the other’s plush thighs after his boyfriend kicks them to the side. He mouths along the soft bulge in Chanyeol’s underwear, saliva dampening the material as he lightly sucks and licks where the cockhead should be.

He cups Chanyeol’s balls too and massages gently, keeping his lips pressed to his hardening cock underneath the thin cloth. Chanyeol’s breath hitches every couple seconds, and his eyes never leave Jongin’s. He curses softly when Jongin opens his mouth and lewdly licks the underwear, the younger’s eyes sparkling.

He knows he’s a tease, but he also knows that this is what Chanyeol wants. To be pushed to the very edge until he just takes the pleasure that he wants from Jongin, and Jongin feels his body thrumming at the mere thought.

Jongin keeps nuzzling and sucking Chanyeol’s cock through the fabric, dampening it with his saliva. Chanyeol breathes out rather harshly, voice dropping a few octaves. 

“You’re making a mess,” he observes, and Jongin whimpers. “Makes me want to do the same to you.”

Jongin feels dizzy, especially when Chanyeol suddenly drags down his underwear and frees his leaking erection. His cock is directly in front of Jongin’s face now, and his eyes go a little crossed as he looks at the leaking head. Jongin doesn’t even remember opening his mouth, he just does it instinctively, watching Chanyeol’s cock like he’s entranced.

Chanyeol chuckles, running his hand through Jongin’s hair with one hand and grasping his cock with the other. He lines it up to Jongin’s plush lips, teasingly pressing the head to his tongue and rubbing it there. Jongin attempts to close his mouth around the cockhead, but Chanyeol pulls away before he can. Jongin begins to whine, but immediately stops the moment Chanyeol snaps.

Jongin straightens up, looking up at Chanyeol with big eyes. Chanyeol hums, spitting on his cock and spreading the saliva there before stepping closer again.

“I said I wanted to make you a mess too, so  _ open _ .” Jongin doesn’t know what that means, but he does what he’s told. “Stick out your tongue. Don’t close your mouth until I say.”

Jongin shivers as Chanyeol uses his hand to slap his cock on Jongin’s outstretched tongue a couple times. He never pushes inside of Jongin’s mouth, instead grasping either side of Jongin’s face and pressing his cock against him. Jongin lets out a little noise as Chanyeol ruts his hips against Jongin’s face, gaining friction on his cock from Jongin’s cheek and open mouth. 

It’s wet, and Jongin feels his own saliva mixed with Chanyeol being rubbed all over his face with every thrust of Chanyeol’s cock against him. It’s impossibly degrading, and Jongin is shaking from the way his cock is straining in his little shorts.

Jongin peeks up at Chanyeol and sees him with his head tilted back, lips parted as he lets soft moans escape him. He looks so pretty, so happy to use Jongin like this. 

Saliva drips from Jongin’s tongue and from the corner of his mouth where it gathers. He can’t close his mouth and Chanyeol’s cock and balls are becoming soaked with it. Jongin whines, catching Chanyeol’s attention.

The other man hums, seeing Jongin’s eyes going a little glassy now. He tilts Jongin’s head up, smiling at the sight of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose smeared in saliva and precome. Jongin gives him a begging look, mouth obediently still wide open.

“You’re even prettier now,” Chanyeol drawls, and Jongin melts at the praise. “You can have a taste now, baby.”

Jongin doesn’t even hesitate now, taking Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth and immediately suckling on it. He sees Chanyeol’s abdomen flex, his cock jerking in Jongin’s mouth as he bobs his head and really tastes him. 

He loses track of how long he sucks Chanyeol off, perfectly content to do this all day if he really could. He enjoys every little grunt and sigh that escapes his boyfriend’s lips, but Chanyeol shakily starts to moan when Jongin obscenely swirls his tongue around the other’s flushed cockhead. Jongin looks up at Chanyeol questioningly when the other combs his fingers through his hair and cups Jongin’s jaw.

“You said you had a surprise…” Jongin shivers at the way his voice sounds hoarse, how it’s a silent command to show him.

Jongin bites his lip and looks up at Chanyeol with eager eyes, sitting back on his knees and spreading his thighs so his shorts hug him just right. They strain around his erection as he unbuttons them slightly, slowly raising his sweater to reveal the white, intricately tied ropes across his chest and abdomen and  _ lower _ . 

Chanyeol curses under his breath at the sight, eyes dark as they take in Jongin’s body. He tells Jongin to show him more so Jongin bites the end of his sweater to continue showing off his torso. He leans back on one hand to arch his back the way he knows drives Chanyeol crazy. He lowers his shorts with his other hand to show the white rope extending down to wrap around his leaking cock in a sort of makeshift cock ring.

Chanyeol bends down, his big hand running down the front of Jongin’s chest. His touch is featherlight, fingers barely brushing against Jongin’s skin as he runs them along the intricate knots of the shibari ropes. Jongin inhales sharply when Chanyeol pushes the sweater up farther, letting go of the thick fabric between his teeth. Chanyeol watches how Jongin’s chest starts to rise and fall more rapidly, Jongin shivering at how his boyfriend looks ready to pounce on him at any moment.

Chanyeol tilts his head, eyes dark, never once leaving Jongin’s flushed chest. He hooks a finger under one of the ropes, pulling it tighter for a moment and Jongin moans. “You did this all by yourself?”

Jongin nods dazedly, spreading his thighs a little when Chanyeol leans in close to mouth between the ropes. “J-Just like you taught me.”

Chanyeol makes a satisfied noise at that, lifting his face and looking Jongin in the eyes. He has his arm around Jongin’s waist now, bringing him closer so they’re flush against each other. Jongin feels dizzy at the warm touch of Chanyeol’s hard cock against his bare stomach. Their lips are but an inch apart, and Jongin breathes in each of Chanyeol’s exhales. He smells so good too, and Jongin feels even dizzier at the fact Chanyeol is wearing the cologne he bought him.

“Does my baby want to be strung up to be fucked?” Jongin’s eyes roll back at the thought, warmth filling his gut. His cock twitches in his shorts. He doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol looks like he’s physically holding himself back. “Fuck. I don’t know if I can wait that long to fuck you.”

Jongin releases a little whine, head foggy as pure desire just rushes through him. “Fuck me first. W-We can use the ropes after.”

Chanyeol doesn’t waste any time after that, immediately kissing Jongin and practically tearing his shorts off. Jongin whimpers when he hears them actually rip, shaking under Chanyeol as they mouth at each other. It’s sloppy, and both of them have saliva trickling down their chins by the time Chanyeol’s fingers are teasing Jongin’s entrance.

Jongin hears Chanyeol groan when he feels the plug inside of him, carefully pulling it out after breaking their kiss and putting it to the side. Jongin bites his lip as he looks up at his boyfriend, trying not to grin when Chanyeol takes in the lube slowly dripping out of him now that nothing is there to plug him up. He presses his thighs together, wrapping his own arms around his knees in a fetal like position. He completely bares himself to Chanyeol, giving him a needy look.

“Do you like it, sir?” Jongin asks in an innocent tone, but he can’t help but feel smug. He knows  _ exactly _ how much Chanyeol loves this. He’s always liked using entirely too much lube, even when Jongin fucks him. He likes how wet and messy they both get, and honestly, Jongin thinks it’s hot as fuck.

Chanyeol’s fingers push past the tight ring of muscles, and Jongin squeezes around them. “Fuck, you’re so  _ wet _ .”

“I used your favorite lube. T-The one that tastes like strawberry- _ ah _ ! Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol’s tongue licks around Jongin’s hairless rim after he quickly dives down for a taste. Jongin pants, feeling him lick into him alongside his fingers pumping in and out of him. Jongin cries out when Chanyeol suddenly pulls away and flips Jongin onto his hands and knees. He grabs a fist full of the ropes and drags him back enough to force him to arch for him. Jongin makes a noise when Chanyeol forces his thighs apart before going back to pressing his tongue between his ass cheeks.

Chanyeol licks into him, nose pressing against Jongin’s crack as he tries to circle his tongue as deep inside of him as he can. He nips and sucks at Jongin’s rim, making the younger a quivering mess on the wooden floor. Jongin has his cheek squished against the wood, feeling warmth pooling in his gut. His breathing is all over the place, sensitive from being worked up like this practically all day just to prep for Chanyeol. Jongin feels the flush in his cheeks spreading down his neck and to his chest. He starts feeling light and airy, his moans getting louder.

Jongin shifts, body growing tense as he shakily raises himself to his hands. He looks under himself, seeing the shibari ropes pulled so tightly that his skin slightly bulges, and he feels dizzy knowing it will probably leave marks. He sees his neglected cock hard and aching between his lips, and as if sensing how close Jongin was to coming, Chanyeol wraps his big hand around it.

Jongin cries out, back arching as Chanyeol jerks him off quickly, making Jongin’s thighs quake and tears well up in his eyes. Jongin sees his precome spread to Chanyeol’s fingers, a wet sound coming from his movements. It builds and builds, and Jongin can barely breathe with the way Chanyeol’s other fingers also nudges against his prostate over and over.

“S-Sir! I-I’m gonna-”

Chanyeol’s fingers are removed instantly, but before Jongin can even complain, Chanyeol presses his cock inside him and snaps his hips sharply until he’s buried to the hilt. Jongin screams, and just as he squeezes around Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol harshly pulls the ropes closer to his hips. Jongin chokes, orgasm immediately taken from him as the ropes tighten around his cock and keep him from coming. His body spasms underneath Chanyeol, coming dry around his cock until he’s boneless underneath him.

His brain is foggy, and tears run down his face as he feels so unsatisfied, aching now and still painfully had. He feels the wooden floor starting to take a toll on his knees, feeling weak and vulnerable under Chanyeol. But he fucking  _ loves _ it.

Chanyeol strokes up and down his spine, still buried inside him and just letting Jongin cockwarm him. “There you go, baby. You’re doing so well for me. That’s right, breathe.”

Jongin sobs to himself, hands balling into fists as he shivers weakly. “Sir… Fuck me. Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

He can’t take it, his mind barely able to focus on anything but Chanyeol inside him right now. He doesn’t even register that they’re both still on the wooden floor, and by the looks of it Chanyeol doesn’t seem to either. Instead, Chanyeol seems hyper-focused on Jongin, laying flush against him so Jongin feels the other’s cotton shirt against his bare back. Jongin looks behind him, eyes red and glassy from tears now as he shakes like a leaf. All of the sensations are overloading him after coming dry, every little movement of the robes rubbing against his skin making him feel more and more boneless. 

Chanyeol looks at him and curses, lifting one of his legs and planting his foot firmly on the floor. Jongin cries out when Chanyeol grips his hips and starts fucking him at a ruthless pace.

It’s always something Jongin has loved about his boyfriend. He would build him up just to fuck him senseless in the end, and it always made the submissive side of Jongin preen.

Jongin spreads his thighs, pants mixing with high pitched whines as he tries to arch his back to look pretty for his hyung. Chanyeol grunts, fingers digging harder into Jongin’s skin. He moves to fist the ropes instead, using them to bring Jongin back onto his cock over and over again.

The obscene slap of their hips is all Jongin hears over his own cries. His cock is left neglected and leaking onto the wooden floor, the head a deep red. Each thrust makes his cock bob, and the robes start to chafe against his skin despite how soft they usually are.

Jongin feels drool dribble from the corner of his mouth as Chanyeol fucks him how he wants, lips pulling into a fucked out smile. The ache, the way his body is being fucked like a rag doll, his boyfriend’s hips erratically slapping into his own as he gets close. Jongin fucking  _ loves _ it.

He melts when he feels Chanyeol come inside him, warmth filling him and Chanyeol curses behind him. Jongin’s back bows as he presses his chest to the floor too, knowing just how pretty he looks as Chanyeol slowly pulls out and watches his own come dribble from his hole.

“Fuck… God, Jongin.” Jongin may be completely out of it, but he still feels an overwhelming sense of pride at Chanyeol’s breathless voice. Jongin hums, dazedly sitting up and turning to look at his boyfriend. He half expects to see Chanyeol’s usual post-fuck, warm smile and his arms wide open for a hug, but no. Chanyeol’s eyes are still dark, cheeks rosy as his gaze turns a little dazed and needy, almost a mirror image of Jongin now.

And that’s when he sees it- the look of want still so evident and clear on Chanyeol’s expression as he just sits back on his arms and catches his breath. Jongin shakily crawls closer until he’s between his boyfriend’s legs, plump lips parting a little. 

“Hyung… Can I fuck you too?” Jongin tilts his head, biting his lip at how Chanyeol’s lashes flutter at the way Jongin drops his title now that the scene is over. “Wanna fill you up too.”

Chanyeol just makes a small noise in the back of his throat before he drags Jongin on top of him. Now it’s Chanyeol pinned to the ground as they kiss sloppily, Jongin shakily behind him to swipe at Chanyeol’s come dripping down his thighs so he can use it as lube to stretch him. Chanyeol is trembling almost as much as he is by the time he’s done, and Jongin reaches for the lube under their couch in a haze. 

“Take off the ropes,” Chanyeol softly says between moans as Jongin abuses his prostate with one hand, and properly lubes up his cock with another.

Jongin shakes his head, lining up his cock. “B-But I’ll come too fast.”

“Good.” Chanyeol gives him a firm look, hands messing with the ropes around Jongin’s cock. He’s wearing two sets, one around his torso meant for rigging and the other around his hips. Jongin audibly gasps when his cock is let free, it throbbing and jerking between Jongin’s legs.

Jongin gives a small cry, so unbelievably turned on that he knows he could just come right there, but he can’t. He needs to be good and fuck his hyung. Before his body can do anything, he pushes himself inside Chanyeol, the other’s hold immediately clenching around him from the sudden intrusion. Chanyeol lets out a small cry too, but his thighs spread and he arches his back as Jongin starts fucking him like a starved dog. It’s messy, uncoordinated, but Jongin can barely focus with the way his vision is starting to blacken around the edges. The pleasure of Chanyeol around him like this is too much, and he leans all the way forward so Chanyeol is nearly bent in half under him. 

Jongin’s cock sliding in and out of Chanyeol makes a slick noise, and Jongin can hardly take it anymore. That, combined with Chanyeol's small, needy sighs of his name, pushes Jongin over the edge.

He comes hard inside of Chanyeol, nearly collapsing from the intensity of it. Chanyeol, despite his heavy breathing and fucked out expression, cups Jongin’s cheeks. 

“Keep going,” he says against Jongin’s lips. “Keep fucking me until you’re not hard anymore.”

Jongin whines, unable to say no to that desperate look on his boyfriend’s face. He’s shaking, the oversensitivity making him sob as he gives slow, pathetic thrusts into his boyfriend until he’s milked himself dry. Soon he’s too soft, and he lets his cock slip out of Chanyeol before collapsing against his chest.

He feels numb, vision blurry as his head spins. They’re both panting, in their own little world as they both come down from their highs. Chanyeol combs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, kissing his temple when Jongin just whines and nuzzles into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He’s a sweaty mess under his yellow sweater, but Chanyeol is no different under his dress shirt. They both are just a mess of limbs on their living room floor, and Chanyeol croons softly at when Jongin blearily starts stroking the dip of Chanyeol’s clavicle. 

It’s quiet between them except for the small sounds of exhales, and Jongin revels in the intimate atmosphere they both created just by laying together. Chanyeol starts to stroke up and down Jongin’s spine through the gaps in the ropes when Jongin lifts his head to look at him. “D-Did I help you feel better, Hyung?”

Chanyeol gives him a soft smile, eyes full of love and adoration. 

“Oh, pretty baby. I’ll always feel better as long as I’m with you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for a friend of mine a long time ago but has been sitting in the drafts. Parez, wherever you are, here i am 4 years later with the au I promised you djjxjfbf.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
